It is known to return operating elements in the range of movement of the actuating part into the rest position of the actuating part by means of components that are in mechanical engagement with one another. Moreover, several mechanically latching components for providing a haptic feedback are known. Such operating elements are subject to wear, so that the haptics and/or the relative positions change, or the function in its entirety is affected, as the wear increases. Furthermore, in order to reduce the susceptibility for wear, it is known to provide returning means that are based on magnetic forces. The designs known so far, such as the embodiments shown in DE 102008004909 A1, have a comparatively complex and voluminous design, because a mechanical operative engagement between the abutment part and the actuating part, for example in the form of an axle mounting or a ball joint, is mandatorily provided, among other things, in addition to the magnetic returning means. Such mechanical operative engagements are subject to wear, and thus, the positioning accuracy of the actuating part deteriorates.
In view of the drawbacks of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present disclosure to further develop a generic operating element in such a way that it is especially low-wear, compact, and in particular improved with regard to its haptic feedback.